magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Compute Issue 1
Contents Compute Issue 1 Contents.jpg Regulars Contents - 1 page (1) Publishers Remarks - Robert C. Lock - 1 page (2) Features Selecting and Developing Small Business Systems: Potential Problems & Pitfalls - Mike Sawyer - 2 pages (4-5) Sorting Sorts: A Programming Notebook - Rick Hulon & Belinda Hulon - 2 pages (7-8) Microcomputers for Nuclear Instrumentation - J.S. Byrd - 3 pages (24-26) Tokens Aren't Just for Subways: Microsoft Basic - Harvey Herman - 2 pages (29-30) Universal 6502 Memory Test: PET, Apple, Sym and Others - Carl Moser - 2 pages (32-33) Microcomputers in Education - Pierre Barrette - 3 pages (34, 37-38) Flying with PET Pilot: Kids and Microcomputers at Peninsula School - Katie Thornburg & David Thornburg - 3 pages (40-42) Teachers, Computers and the Classroom - C.J. Carr & Everett Carr - 2 pages (42,44) Atari Computers: The Ultimate Teaching Machines? - John Victor - 2 pages (62,64) The Evolution of a Magazine - Len Lindsay - 2 pages (65-66) PET in Transition: ROM Upgrade Map - Jim Butterfield - 2 pages (68,70) A Commodore Perspective - Bob Crowell - 3 pages (71-72,75) Retrofitting ROMs - Larry Isaacs - 2 pages (76-77) PET Screen Print Routine - David Malmberg - 1 pages (78) TRACE for the PET - Brett Butler - 2 pages (84-85) Non-Stop PETS, Old and New - 1 page (89) Un-Crashing on Upgrade ROM computers - Jim Butterfield - 1 page (89) Using Direct Access Files with the Commodore 2040 Dual Drive Disk - Chuck Stuart - 4 pages (93-96) Mastering the Ohio Scientific Challenger 1P - Keith Russell & Dave Schultz - 2 pages (97-98) Reviews GAMES 32k Programs Arrive - Temple of Apshai - Len Lindsay - 2 pages (86-87) Bridge Challenger - Ken Morse - 1 page (91) SOFTWARE Three Word Processors - Len Lindsay - 6 pages (13-15,17,19-20) * Commodore Word Pro II - (14-15,17) * Word Processor Program (WPP) - (17,19) * Word Processor (Programma) - pages (19-20) HARDWARE D.C. Hayes Micro Modem - Michael Tulloch - 2 pages (30-31) PET SET 1a - Harvey Herman - 1 page (31) Petunia & Petunia Player - Dr Matarella 1 page (42) Corvus 11A Disk Drive - Michael Tulloch - 1 page (61) New-Cursor - Dr Matarella 1 page (79) New-Cursor - John Hirsch 1 page (82) The BASIC Switch - J.A. Dilts - 1 page (87) 8-bit Digital to Analog Converter - Arthur Hunkins - 1 page (90) Macro Assembler and Text Editor: Sym Version - Harvey Herman - 1 page (100) Challenger 1P - Keith Russell - 3 pages (101-102,104) Aim 65 - 1 page (104) Other Credits Editorial Assistant :Belinda Hulon Senior Contributing Editor for Commodore Products :Len Lindsay SBC Contributing Editor :Harvey Herman Art Director/Design Consultant :David Gibbs Contributors :Mike Sawyer, Rick Hulon, J.S. Byrd, Carl Moser, Pierre Barrette, Katie Thornburg, David Thornburg, C.J. Carr, Everett Carr, John Victor, Jim Butterfield, Bob Crowell, Larry Isaacs, David Malmberg, Brett Butler, Chuck Stuart, Keith Russell, Dave Schultz, Michael Tulloch, Dr Matarella, John Hirsch, J.A. Dilts, Arthur Hunkins, Ken Morse Other Links Category:Contains PET Reviews